THREE TWENTY ONE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: The penultimate episode. Sequel to #320.


THREE TWENTY ONE

by SANDEFUR

Dr. John Hunter is dreaming. In his dream he is on the roof of the Herald building late at night. He sees Ryan building an enormous house of cards using extremely large playing cards. Ryan is on a step-ladder finishing his construction.

Dr. Hunter asks, "Ryan, what are you doing?"

"I'm building a house. Do you like it?"

"It's going to fall. They always do."

"Of course it's going to fall. I'm counting on it."

"Then why build it?"

"Really big brother, what else should I do with so many cards?"

"It seems an enormous waste of time."

"You always were dim-witted, John. That's why God doesn't talk to you. You're a dullard."

"God communicates with me."

"Only through dreams and visions like this one. A call to arms for a man of action like you. But when an assignment called for brains and insight, he would call on me. Of course, now he has Joan."

"And Joan is suppose to be smarter than me?"

"It's not a matter of I.Q. It's about imagination and intuition. If I needed a sergeant to charge up a hill, I wouldn't hesitate to pick you. If I needed an officer to form a startegy on how to take the hill, I would pick Joan."

Ryan finishes the top layer of the house of cards, removes a chess piece from his pocket (a pawn) and places it on top. He searches his pocket again and removes a queen. This he places on the level just below the pawn. Ryan descends the ladder and faces his brother.

Dr. Hunter asks, "So you've found a worthy opponent in Joan?"

"Very worthy. Of course she didn't start out that way, but after a year of playing my little game, she has matured into a hardened veteran."

"You've been corrupting her. Chipping away at her sense of right and wrong until she no longer recognizes her true self."

Ryan chuckles. "Ironic, isn't it? The Old Guy asks us to follow our true nature, and in the savagery of fighting his battles, that's the first casualty."

"And when did you lose your true nature, Ryan?"

"Lose it? Until this past year, I had never truly found it. The game never went exactly as I planned, which is to be expected when you-know-who is involved, but the experience has been exhilerating. Once I finish with Joan, I look forward to tracking down the next one of his little disciples."

"You think you've won?"

"I think I'm winning, but win or lose, I plan to go out with a bang."

Ryan reaches again into his pocket and removes a firecracker. He place the tiny explosive on top of the house of cards. The fuse is lit, and after a few moments, there is a 'pop' explosion. The house of cards falls.

Dr. Hunter says, "You've destroyed your own structure."

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

"Beauty in destruction and defeat?"

"Of course, you simpleton. Sometimes defeat is the only path to victory."

Smiling, Ryan walks to the edge of the roof, gives a cheerful wave and steps off the edge. John Hunter screams his dismay in his dream, and again when he awakens in his own bed…

X X X X X

3-19-06/very early Sunday morning.

Joan and Friedman are having a strategy meeting in the Girardi kitchen over coffee and pop tarts.

"Thanks Friedman for agreeing to come by at the crack of dawn. Lately, between school, working extra shifts at the bookstore, and soccer, I've barely had time to consider my war with Ryan."

Friedman responds, "Makes you wonder how Ryan manages it what with running the newspaper, school board, city council and helping to run over a dozen charities."

"He has a secretary to help him stay organized. Speaking of whom, I'll have to schedule some time soon to blackmail her. Another pop tart?"

Friedman sputters into his coffee and looks at Joan with alarm.

Joan nods. "I know. It's frightening how casual I've become about things like this. If Dillon Samuels or Adam had been successful in entrapping Vera Lewis or Glynis, I'd be blackmailing them too. Makes you wonder how different I really am from Ryan."

"I guess the big difference is motivation. Ryan is trying to spread evil, and you're trying to stop it."

"How many time can I stoop to his level before that argument no longer holds water? Anyway, we're here to discuss Ryan's chauffeur. Did you find a connection between Charles Jenkins and our one sure terrorist, Paul Atwell?"

"It was a hard job. General military records are relatively easy to access, but specific assignments for individual soldiers are a lot more difficult. The army classifies even the most mundane information behind sophisticated encryption codes. The Criminal Investigation Command that Jenkins worked for is especially security conscious."

"Are you trying to build suspense so I'll be more impressed?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. Jenkins was the one who investigated the insubordination charge against Atwell. It seems Paul Atwell, while he was in Iraq, would randomly fire at Shiite and Sunni mosques, as well as Christian churches. He always claimed he had spotted a sniper, but no one else ever saw them. There were fights in the barracks over this as his fellow soldiers tried to get him to stop. But, Atwell would just endlessly rant and rave about all forms of religion."

"No wonder the army kicked that nut out."

"Jenkins was the one who collected witness statements against Atwell, as well as spending hours interviewing the man."

"And in the process, got sucked into Atwell's anti-religion paranoia."

At that moment, Helen enters the kitchen from the back stairs.

"Good morning Joan, you're up awfully early. Oh, and look, here's Friedman in my kitchen."

"I hope it's okay me being here, Mrs. Girardi."

"Well that depends. Did you arrive early, or did you spend the night?"

An outraged Joan cries, "Mommm!"

"Relax Joan, I was just kidding. I heard you let him in." (She pours herself a cup of coffee.) "If you will excuse me, since it's such a mild day, I'm going to watch the sunrise." (Helen exits.)

Joan says, "Sorry about that. My Mom thinks she is funny."

Friedman bitterly replies, "The idea of us spending the night together? Yeah, obviously a joke."

Joan sighs. "Friedman, you promised to let this go."

"I know, but switching from boyfriend to just friend is harder than I expected. Maybe I should get advice from Adam and Dylan."

Without thinking, Joan smacks Friedman in the back of the head.

Joan gulps. "Friedman, I'm sorry."

Friedman smiles. "It's okay. It felt like the first normal moment between us in weeks."

They both begin to laugh.

Meanwhile... Helen is in the backyard sipping her coffee and marveling at the beautiful pink sky as the sun slowly rises. If she had time, she would paint this picture. In the next yard she notices John Hunter setting up archery targets. She drifts over to the fence...

"Just enjoying the first day of spring John, or are you trying to relieve stress?"

"The latter, Helen. I...had one of those special dreams."

"And it was upsetting? You've been at this a lot longer than me. Aren't they all upsetting?"

"So far, every one. This one was especially so. I was on the roof of the Herald with Ryan. He built a huge house of cards, blew it up and jumped off the roof of the building."

"If he weren't your brother, I'd say good riddance. I've also been having a recurring dream that's disturbing. I see Will in a large cave, and the walls begin to collapse. The only way he can escape is by jumping into a bottomless pit, but he misses seeing it."

"Did you tell Will about your dream?"

"Yes, and of course he made light of it as usual. I guess I don't blame him. He is pretty distracted by fighting for his job and by Luke's trial."

"How's that going?"

"The prosecution finally wrapped up its' side on Friday. Tom Murphy begins the defense tomorrow."

"And he has called me as a witness."

"I don't understand, John. Why you?"

"Your father's idea. Mr. Brodie thought as Grace's psychiatrist, I could give impartial insight into her relationship with Luke."

"Is that ethical?"

"I explained to your father I couldn't discuss anything having to do with Grace's treatment, but he assured me I would only be asked general background questions. Ethically, I'm pushing the line, but not enough that I would be at risk from a review board."

"Thank you for your help. Luke needs all that he can get."

"I'm glad to do what I can during my remaining days in Arcadia."

"You're leaving?"

"Back to California as soon as Dylan finishes final exams. He starts early classes at U.C.L.A. in June, and I'm eager to reconnect with friends and my home church."

"But what about your assignment to protect Joan?"

"Can't you feel it? One way or another, the end is upon us."

"I-I know. I feel it too."

X X X X X

Later that day at Skylight Books, Joan is on the phone with Sammy...

"Thanks again Sammy for the extra hours. The money will come in handy... Well yes, my Dad is back in his job, but the Commissoner is still determined to fire him. The vote to certify his 30 day notice comes before the city council Tuesday night."

The bell over the door jingles. An annoyed Monica Burke enters.

"Sammy, I got a customer. Talk to you later."

Mrs Burke snarls, "I got your e-mail. You have a lot of nerve summoning me here on my day off."

"Aww, did I disrupt your church plans?"

"Hardly."

"No, I didn't think so. The fact is you hate religion, and you passed that hatred on to your daughter."

"Your e-mail said this was about my daughter. I'm warning you, if you try to hurt Joy..."

"The damage to Joy was done years ago by you, as I found out by listening to the tapes of her therapy sessions with Dr. Dan. Don't bother asking how I got them. Fortunately, I didn't have to listen to all 24 tapes to get to the key moment. I started with the last one first since you pulled Joy out of therapy right after that."

Joan pushes a button on a small tape player and the voices of 12 year old Joy Burke and Dr. Dan are heard...

"Dr. Dan, do you think God carries a grudge? I mean, if you did something really, really bad but regretted it--does he hold it against you?"

"This isn't the forum to discuss matters of theology. Why? Do you think you did something bad?"

"I didn't at the time. I only thought it was justice. After all, Mom said they were responsible for Daddy's death, and then they stole money from us."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The church. The one Daddy use to make me go to. They weren't bad people, but I was never happy there. They were so strict. Girls weren't allowed to wear make-up or jeans or go on dates. They thought all fun was another form of sin."

"What did you do to get justice?"

"I-I burned down the church."

"Good Lord, you did that?"

"I had to. Mom kept saying they were the evil ones, and they deserved to pay for what they did to us..."

Joan clicks off the recording and glares at Mrs. Burke.

"You don't understand the circumstances. I loved my husband, but his intense religious beliefs always put a wedge between us. I'd go to church with him occasionally to keep the peace, but I never fit in there. Then David got cancer. Luckily we caught it early, and with proper medical care, his odds of a full recovery were very good. But he wouldn't seek treatment!"

"Why not?"

"His church believed in faith healing. They kept telling him that if it was God's will, he would be healed. I watched my husband needlessly waste away and die because of religion. To make matters worse, all the insurance David had he put in the church's name. We desperately needed that money, and I asked the church board to share with us. They refused. They said it was their just compensation for the loss of their 'dear brother', and that as a non-believer, I had reaped what I had sewn."

"Okay, you had a right to be angry, but to let that affect your daughter..."

"Was a horrible mistake that I've regretted for years. After David's death, I was so angry! I would rant for hours against God, religion and especially that church. I never realized what an effect it was having on Joy. When Dr. Radovitch told me the news, I was stunned. I took her out of counseling immediately, and I warned him I would sue if he ever mentioned this to anyone."

"Which he couldn't do because of his oath."

"Ever since then, I've devoted myself to protecting Joy and getting her life back on track. She's attending Arcadia College now and doing well."

"So how did you get involved with Ryan Hunter?"

"He sought me out. He hired me away from my old job by offering a huge pay increase. I needed the money for Joy's college expenses, and so I joined him even though I had my doubts. He gathered other people around him who all had reasons to hate religion. He had a plan to weaken the hold of religion on people's lives, and in a crazy, mixed up way, it actually seemed to make sense. Of course he swore no one would be harmed or killed."

"Tell that to the 38 who died at the Islamic Center."

"I know. I hate the mess I've gotten into, but by the time I realized just how insane all of this really was, it was too late. I was in too deep."

Grimly, Joan stares into Mrs. Burke's eyes. "Here's what is going to happen. You're going to supply me with proof of Ryan's guilt. If you don't, well the statute of limitations on arson is ten years. It's doubtful Joy can be prosecuted for what she did at age twelve, but as an accessory after the fact, you are fully culpable. Both of you are vulnerable to action in civil court. I'm sure the 'good breathern' would love a chance to sue the asses off of the ones responsible for burning down their church. Plus there is the reputation of Joy to consider. If this comes out, she will be marked for life. Being a church-burner is a lousy label to carry at any time, but after what Arcadia has been through this last year, she will be despised by all."

Mrs Burke begins to tremble. "Either my daughter is ruined and I go to jail, or I betray Mr. Hunter. But if I betray him, he will surely kill me."

"Not if we act quickly. If you turn state's evidence, Ryan will be arrested and you will get police protection. You may even avoid the harsh penalties you deserve."

"I-I need time to think this over and consult with a lawyer."

"I'll give you until Friday. If you don't come through, I won't hesitate to destroy you and your daughter."

Wordlessly, a saddened Monica Burke nods and walks to the door. As she opens it, she pauses and looks back at Joan...

"I use to think Mr. Hunter was foolish when he said you were the biggest obstacle to his schemes. Now I see he was right."

Mrs. Burke exits, and Joan catches sight of herself in the glass reflection. She shakes her head, disgusted with herself.

X X X X X

3-20-06/Monday.

In superior court, Dr. John Hunter is on the stand. Tom Murphy questions.

"Dr. Hunter, in you capacity as district psychiatrist for the Hogan County school system, you began treating Grace Polk in December. Correct?"

"Yes, but due to doctor/patient confidentiality, I can not discuss the nature or details of Grace's treatment."

"We understand Doctor, but as her psychiatrist, you have a unique perspective on Miss Polk and her life. Did she seek treatment because of any type of fear for herself in her relationship with the defendant?"

"No. Grace had an on-going problem of many years standing with issues of anger and mistrust. This adversely affected all of her relationships with family, friends and her boyfriend."

"Generally speaking, how was the relationship between Luke and Grace?"

"It was a strong relationship, and had a positive influence on Grace's life. Luke was the one person Grace had come closest to completely trusting. He is apparently a wise and mature young man who helped Grace tremendously when life became too difficult for her to deal with."

"That's quite a tribute to my client, but did Grace ever have doubts about her safety with Luke?"

"Never. Grace never felt safer or more loved than in her relationship with Luke Girardi. Her only true fear was that her internal problems would damage that relationship. However, she knew Luke was a remarkably patient young man who was willing to wait while she dealt with her issues."

"Do you know if Grace ever disclosed her pregnancy to Luke?"

"No. In fact, she never told me. Part of that trust issue problem."

"Doctor, as a psychiatric expert who specializes in treating teens, do you see Luke Girardi as the type to attempt murder?"

"Even though I have had experience with many violent teens, it's always a difficult thing to determine without having that teen as a patient. Luke has never been my patient, but we are next door neighbors. I have been a guest in the Girardi home, and have had the opportunity to observe Luke's normal interactions on a day-by-day basis. In my opinion, Luke Girardi is a stable, well-adjusted and nonviolent person."

"Thank you, Doctor. No further questions."

"Your witness, Ms Drake."

"Thank you, your honor. Dr. Hunter, in your expert opinion, would Grace have, for very long, kept secret her pregnancy from the one person she trusted most--the defendant?"

Tom Murphy calls out, "Objection. Speculative."

Drake responds, "I'm calling on the expertise of the defense's expert witness."

"Objection over ruled. You may answer the question."

"I only wish the question was an easy one to answer. Grace's natural inclination would be to share any problem with Luke. However, if she were contemplating an abortion to protect her most cherished relationship, then Luke would be the last person she would tell."

"Alright, you said Luke was a stable, nonviolent person. How then do you explain a fascination with guns that drove him to the firing range on a regular basis?"

"He was 'driven' by his father to the shooting range in a classic male bonding ritual, and shooting at paper targets is hardly the same as shooting a person."

D.A. Drake throws up her hands in resignation. "No further questions."

X X X X X

That evening, just as sun is setting, Mrs. Burke slowly drives along Euclid Avenue until she gets to number 2320. She pauses a moment, staring at the house, and then drives on. Almost immediately, a police squad car appears behind her with flashing lights. Muttering curses, Mrs. Burke pulls to the side near the end of the block. Behind her, a uniformed officer named Rodriguez approaches her car...

"Did I do something wrong, Officer?"

"You were driving rather erratically back there."

"I'm unfamiliar with the neighborhood, and was looking for a particular address."

"Chief Girardi and his family live at number 2320 in the middle of the block, Mrs. Burke."

"You know who I am?"

"And who you work for. You will find the twenty-three hundred block of Euclid is one of the most heavily patrolled in the city."

"Special favors for the top dog? When Girardi loses his job, the next chief might not look kindly on this."

"Let me make myself clear. Despite the recent scandals, Chief Girardi is still enormously popular with the rank and file. Anyone trying to harm him or his family will have to go through a solid blue line. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Don't let me catch you in this neighborhood again."

"Can I go now?"

Rodriguez waves her on, and Monica Burke drives away, just barely resisting the urge to flip the finger.

Meanwhile... Joan is leaning out her bedroom window, and is just barely able to see the scene down the block. As the police car pulls away, Joan closes the window and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Instantly, Joan experiences a sense of disorientation, as her mirrored image is no longer matching her movements. Joan closes her eyes for a moment, but when she opens them, Reflection God is still there...

Joan complains, "You know this version always freaks me out."

In an echoy version of Joan's voice, Reflection God responds, "Shaking out the cobwebs can be good for the soul. Besides, it's fun for me. You seem pleased Joan with the little scenario out on the street you orchestrated."

"And it was so easy. I still know Dad's administrator's password for the Arcadia police computers, so I sent an e-mail under his name to the watch commander, asking for an off-the-books favor. Now this house is as well guarded as Fort Knox. Just as well, too. I'm betting Mrs. Burke wasn't driving by unarmed and with love in her heart."

"You're getting better at forseeing the ripples, Joan. Unfortunately, this can lead to a contempt for others as you learn you can manipulate them."

"Is that what happened to Ryan?"

"To a great extent, yes. Ryan began to see himself superior to all others. Then he began to think of himself as my equal. After that, he questioned why I should have authority at all. When he experienced the tragic loss of his mother, he completely turned against me."

"Are you implying I'm on the same path?"

"You're finally good enough at something to need to be humble about it."

"Alright, I get that, but tell me, with all of Ryan's experience, isn't he better than me at this? If he sees the ripples too, hasn't he already figured out what I'm doing?"

"Ryan is human, and as such, fallible. Be hopeful Joan that Ryan is off his game. Otherwise, you have placed Monica Burke's head in a noose."

Joan looks away, struggling with her emotions. "And then another person's death will be on my hands. All because I've been too slow, too inept to deal with Ryan. Everytime I think about that, there's no need to remind myself to be humble. Even now, when I know the end is near, all I want to do is cry and give up."

Joan pauses, waiting for God to respond. But when she hears nothing, she turns back to the mirror and sees only her normal reflection. She shakes her head and imitates the God-wave.

X X X X X

3-21-06/Tuesday.

Once again in superior court, this time Tom Murphy is questioning Sarah Polonsky...

"Mrs. Polonsky, on the day of the shooting, you were closest to your daughter, and had the clearest view of what happened. Curiously, although the D.A. brought to the witness stand nearly every person there that day, you were omitted from her witness list. Let's clear up that oversight. Tell us Mrs. Polonsky, what did you see that day?"

A very collected Sarah replies, "According to my original statement to the police, after the funeral Grace and I were in the parking lot beside our car, waiting for my husband. I then stated Luke Girardi drove up, Grace began walking toward him, called out his name and then was shot by Luke. I said he fired six times, dropped the gun and then drove away. That's how my original satement went."

"Your emphasis is about your original satement. Are you recanting that statement?"

"Not recanting, but clarifying. When I made that statement, I had just been traumatized. It was only when I calmed down and thought clearly, that I remembered events as they actually occured. I cannot identify who was driving Luke's Jeep that day. The shooter was wearing a ski mask, and not wearing glasses. Luke can't drive without his glasses."

"Yes, we have already heard the testimony of Luke's optometrist to that effect, and how he has never had a prescription for contact lenses. Please go on."

"Grace did approach the Jeep and call out Luke's name, but it was definitely in the form of a question. She too didn't recognize the shooter. The rest occured as I originally stated."

"Mrs. Polonsky, do you today have any doubts about the innocence of the defendant?"

"None. Luke Girardi is a wonderful young man who has been so good for my Gracie. In fact, my husband and I are so sure of Luke's innocence, we have agreed to his having full custody of our grandchild as soon as he graduates college."

"That is indeed a ringing endorsement of my client. Thank you, Mrs. Polonsky. No further questions."

"Your witness, Ms Drake."

"Thank you, your honor. Mrs. Polonsky, when you say you can't identify the shooter because of the ski mask, you also mean you can't eliminate Mr. Girardi as the shooter. True?"

"Well, I guess you could put it that way."

"And when Grace approached the Jeep and saw the shooter closer than anyone that day, she did not say: 'Who are you'? She said what?"

"She said, 'Luke'?"

"As in: 'Luke, why are you wearing a ski mask'?"

"No...she was expressing doubt."

"Exactly. Grace wasn't a hundred percent sure, but who would be to someone who is wearing a ski mask? But she was sure enough to call out Luke's name. Mrs. Polonsky, did you know before the shooting that Grace was pregnant?"

"No, I did not."

"Did you know Luke and Grace were having sex?"

"Y-Yes, I accidentally caught them making love."

"When was this?"

"Back in December, but Grace swore it was their first time."

"And yet it has been established in this trial that they were a sexually active couple for months. So Grace lied to you?"

"Well yes, but she was trying to spare my feelings."

"Did you know Grace was in therapy for weeks?"

"No, Grace has always been a very private person. She didn't share this."

"Did you know Grace and Luke had taken a hiatus in their relationship?"

"Not really. I noticed Luke wasn't around as much as before, but I thought he was just embarassed, and they were being more discreet."

"Mrs. Polonsky, I have to be blunt. You don't seem to know much about your daughter's life or relationship. Could that be because for most of Grace's childhood, you were a hopeless drunk?"

Murphy shouts, "Objection! What is the relevance of this personal attack?"

Drake replies, "Your honor, Mr. Murphy has put forth Mrs. Polonsky as a character witness. That brings into fair play an examination of her own reliability."

Judge Claymore shrugs. "You know the rules, Mr. Murphy. I have to allow it. Please answer the question."

Sarah boldly replies, "Yes, I've been an alcoholic for years. It nearly ruined Grace's life. That's why she became so secretive and distrustful. It's why she would never let a friend come to our house. She...she was ashamed of me. But that all changed when Luke entered her life."

"How so?"

"Luke encouraged Grace to attend Alateen, and that support helped her a lot. So much so, Grace finally agreed to have her bat mitzvah, which she had been putting off for years because she was embarassed by my drinking. When Grace tried to call it off again at the last moment, Luke and his sister talked Grace into going through with it. Then later, Luke encouraged Grace to stand up to me, to demand I seek help. Because of this, I finally did. I'm in AA now, and I've been sober for eight months! Can't you see what a good boy Luke is?"

"Can't you see Mrs. Polonsky how Luke has been manipulating your daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Throughout this trial we have heard Grace Polk described as fiercely independent and rebellious. An angry young woman who was determined to maintain her privacy while rejecting all conventional approaches to life. And yet, under the influence of her first serious boyfriend, like so many other teenage girls, she became clay in Luke's hands, to be molded to the image he wanted."

"It...it wasn't like that."

"Really, Mrs. Polonsky? Without Luke Girardi's manipulation, can you imagine Grace ever attending an Alateen meeting? Or standing up to you about your drinking? Or going through with her bat mitzvah? Or having a secret love affair and lying to you about it? Or going into therapy without saying a word about it? Well?"

"N-No, but Luke is so nice."

"Nice? He got your daughtwer pregnant, and convinced her to remain quiet about it while he thought of a solution to their problem. Unfortunately, his solution was to drive his Jeep up to her, use his gun, and shoot her! And despite the last moment addition of a ski mask, when you were holding your wounded daughter in your arms, your first and accurate instinct was to shout: 'Luke did this'!"

"I-I can't believe..."

"You don't want to believe! In your mind you had to revise what you saw that day, because otherwise you would have to admit you had abandoned control of your daughter to a hormonal, teenage puppet-master. You would have to admit that being so wrapped up in your own problems, you had lost track of what was happening in Grace's life. Isn't that true?"

But Sarah Polonsky can only respond with tears...

Murphy says, "Objection. Badgering the witness."

Claymore responds, "I quite agree."

Drake sneers, "I'm done with this witness."

With a calculated look of contempt at Sarah, D.A. Drake returns to her table while those in the court stare with pity at the weeping Mrs. Polonsky.

X X X X X

That night in the Arcadia city council chamber, Will, Helen, Kevin and Joan, accompanied by Marcus Brodie, enter the rapidly filling room. They take some reserved seats up front, and are surprised to see Father Ken Mallory there.

Helen says, "Father Ken, what a nice surprise. Did you come to give moral support?"

"More than that. After the therapy sessions Joan and I went through, I became convinced she was right about the character of Ryan Hunter. I've shared my opinion with Councilmen Fitzhugh and Svok. Both of whom happen to be members of my congregation."

Helen asks, "Are you saying they're going to back Will?"

"They have already pledged to do so. Along with Rabbi Polonsky, that's three confirmed votes for Will."

Will responds, "Thanks for the support Father Ken, but the remaing four will definitely go the other way, especially Dr. Roberta Presley. She's been bad-mouthing me in the press for months."

Kevin adds, "And the other two constantly toady to Ryan. Sorry Dad, it doesn't look good."

Marcus says, "Don't give up hope, Will. Even if the vote goes against you, they still have to give you a 30 day notice, and pay off the rest of your contract. And, if they say anything damaging to your reputation, I'll gladly sue them for a small fortune."

"Which wouldn't restore my reputation. I'll still be going out in disgrace instead of with honor."

Kevin says, "No matter how it turns out, remember you promised me an exclusive, on-camera interview, Dad."

Helen asks, "What would happen to your news career if the Girardis stopped making headlines?"

Kevin replies, "Fortunately, since we moved to Arcadia, that never seems to happen."

Marcus leans over and whispers to Joan. "You seem unsually quiet, Joanie. Are you nervous?"

Joan whispers back, "No Grandpa, I have a good feeling about this. I just wish... No, never mind. Look, they're starting."

Ryan Hunter takes his seat, raps a gavel and the crowd gives him their attention...

"This special session of the city council is called to order. We can dispense with the usual parlimentary procedures as we are here for one reason. Police Commissoner Bromfield has asked for council certification of his decision to terminate William Girardi as chief of police. Commissoner, you have the floor."

A nervous Paul Bromfield approaches the microphone...

"Ahem. Members of the city council, as you all know, Will Girardi and a county deputy, Roy Roebuck, were recently arrested on charges of conspiracy to obstruct justice and grand theft. Due to a technicality, all charges against Deputy Roebuck were dropped. He at least had the decency to turn in his badge. The same can not be said about his co-conspirator Will Girardi, who has resumed his post as chief of police. The city of Arcadia can't withstand another scandal. To have a police chief who is holding on to his job because a technicality kept him out of jail, will make our city the laughing stock of the nation. So I have decided Chief Girardi must go, and I ask this council to certify that decision so I may hand him his official notice. Thank you."

Ryan smiles. "Thank you Commissoner. Are there any questions or comments?"

Dr. Presley says, "I for one would like to hear from the city attorney to learn the consequences we face in this action."

Ryan shrugs. "Very well. Mr. Gleason, what can you tell us?"

A young but confident looking lawyer approaches the microphone. "Yes sir, the Girardi contract is iron clad. Without proof of malfesance in office, the only way we can fire him is to give him a 30 day notice, followed by a lump sum payment of all that is due him for the remainder of his contract. That includes salary, insurance, pension contributions and the financial equivalent of the daily use of a city vehicle."

Presley gasps, "Good Lord, that must be a small fortune!"

"Yes ma'am, approximately 700,000 dollars. Plus, my office has been informed by Mr. Girardi's counsel that even the slightest whiif of scandal attached to his client's name will result in a vigorous lawsuit."

"How much will that cost?"

"Hard to say, but if we lose, it could be millions. Even if we win, the legal costs could go half a million or so."

Ryan hastily says, "Thank you Mr. Gleason, that will be all. I'm sure the council will agree that the reputation of this city is worth more than these paltry amounts. Shall we vote?"

Polonsky calls out, "Wait! Shouldn't we at least hear from Chief Girardi?"

Presley adds, "That seems only fair."

Ryan hisses, "Fine. Chief, do you have anything to say?"

Slowly, Will approaches the microphone in the center of the room. "I just wanted to clear up one point. The charges made against me collapsed because they had no substance, not because of any technicality. The entire case revolved around the claims of one unstable woman who was known to have a grudge against me. My accuser has already sworn to three different versions of her story, and for the second time, she is missing."

Polonsky asks, "Marie Brown has gone into hiding again?"

Will nods. "Despite a court order for her to remain available. The D.A. informs me that Marie Brown is gone, and she is being sought for a contempt of court charge, and the D.A. is reviewing whether perjury charges should be filed."

Ryan says, "Let's not forget, forty thousand dollars was stolen from the police property room while you and Roebuck were in there. Half of that money was found with Roebuck, and the other half ended up in the hands of a key witness in your son's trial."

"The timing of that money's disappearance is alleged, not proven. And, the videotape of that moment clearly shows I didn't take it. Nothing has ever linked me with that money other than the unsubstantiated claims of the rather bizarre Mrs. Brown."

Ryan asks, "If this is all so innocent, why did Roy Roebuck quit his job and leave town?"

"I thought we were here to discuss what is to be done with me. If the members of this council believe I have been caught in some egregious activity or dereliction of duty, then dismiss me. Otherwise, let me get back to work."

Polonsky call out, "Well said. I call for a vote."

Presley adds, "I second that motion."

Ryan responds, "Very well. This is a simple yes or no vote. Yes to certify the Commissoner's decision, No to deny it. By a show of hands, who votes No?"

Council members Polonsky, Fitzhugh and Svok raise their hands. All of the Girardis, except Joan, look crestfallen.

"Let the record show three No votes. All those voting Yes?"

Ryan and council members Martinez and Jarboe raise their hands.

Ryan hesitates. "And we have three Yes votes? Dr. Presley, we seem to be missing your vote."

"I choose to abstain."

"You what...? Abstain? Doctor, this is a serious matter. The reputation of Arcadia and the future of law enforcement in this city is at stake. Really, one way or the other, we must have your vote."

"I'm not going to burden the people of Arcadia with this financial blow just to have the pleasure of saying goodbye to this man. I abstain!"

Ryan becomes red-faced. "This is absurd. There's been no harsher or more consistent critic of Will Girardi than you. You've called him incompetent, overpaid and bungling! You once called him: 'A mediocre middle manager who never should have gone higher than lieutenant'. And now, when you have the chance to get rid of him, you sit there and say: 'Abstain'?"

"All of this is true. I don't like or respect the man, but the cost of getting rid of him is too high. AND, I would remind my distinguished colleague, that it was YOU who rammed through this expensive, iron clad contract on the first day this council was formed. If you want to blame someone for this mess, look to yourself!"

For a few intense moments, Dr. Presley and Ryan stare at each other in a contest of wills, but the intense blaze of his glare is too much for her. She looks away and focuses her gaze upon Joan with a look of pleading in her eyes. Ryan notices and follows her gaze. Briefly, he smiles triumphantly.

"Yes, I see how it is..."

Polonsky says, "I call for the results so we can get out of here."

Ryan snaps, "I know the rules, Rabbi! The vote stands at three to three with one abstention. The motion fails to pass. Sorry Commissoner, better luck next time. We stand adjorned."

Ryan raps his gavel and hastily exits the room with several reporters in hot pursuit. The Girardis embrace and exchange high-fives while several supporters rush up to shake Will's hand. Only Joan remains apart from the group, sitting in her chair and staring sadly at the floor.

Marcus says, "What's wrong, Joanie? It's time to rejoice!"

"Sorry Grandpa, I guess I have a bit of a headache."

"With all the stress this family has been going through, I'm not surprised. We're going into the hall to watch Will's interview with Kevin. Coming?"

"I think I'll wait here for a while. I'll catch up with the rest of you later."

Marcus nods his agreement and hurries away to join the others. The council chamber begins to rapidly empty, and when there are just a few people left, Dr. Presley sits beside Joan...

"Well Miss Girardi, did I fulfill my part?"

"All went well. I have no complaints."

"Then...my secret is safe?"

"I told you before, I'm not here to judge you."

"I want you to understand, I only did it once when I was eighteen, and to this day, I still don't know why."

"There's a lot of that going around. As the word says: Go and sin no more."

"You're...an odd girl, but despite the motivation, I'm glad about what I did. I might not think much of your father as top cop--he's overpaid and only so-so at his job--but I never doubted his honesty."

"That's something, I suppose. A friendly word of advice, Doctor. Be careful of Ryan Hunter."

"That much I had already figured out. I always thought Ryan a hard but charming man, not to mention an amazing lover, but that look he gave me... I don't know how to describe it."

"The word is evil."

"I don't believe in 'evil'."

Joan shrugs. "Your level of belief doesn't affect its' existence. Think on it, Doctor. Contemplate what you saw in Ryan's eyes. Trust me, you'll realize how real evil is."

With a mixed look of doubt and dread, Dr. Presley walks away, leaving Joan alone except for one other person who is seated on the opposite side of the room--Old Lady God. Joan walks over to her.

"Congratulations on your victory, Joan."

"Some victory. You saw the look Ryan gave me. Even when he was losing, he knew it wasn't a total loss because he realized I had corrupted myself again to get this win."

"You had to make some hard choices. I understand that, Joan."

"I thought blackmailing would be easier the second time around, but it wasn't. When I double checked Dr. Dan's files, I was amazed to find that Dr. Presley was one of his earliest patients. But this was so much harder than going after Mrs. Burke."

"Because you knew Mrs. Burke to be a willing accomplice to all Ryan has done..."

"While Dr. Presley has led an exemplary life since her one teenaged mistake. Even though the statute of limitations has long expired, her reputation would have been ruined. Even worse..."

Joan pauses as free flowing tears interrupt her. Old Lady God gives her a hug.

"Even worse, it would look like you were getting petty revenge because of Dr. Presley's unending critcism of Will. But Joan, I know your heart. I know that played no part in your decision. You were fighting for justice in the face of Ryan's assault. I forgive you, and in time, Roberta Presley will realize you acted for the good of all."

Joann steps away to wipe her tears. As she does so, Helen opens the door and calls out to her...

"Joan, come on, we're all waiting."

Joan looks around, but Old Lady God is gone.

"Uh, coming Mom."

X X X X X

Not long afterwards in the Girardi living room, Luke is on the couch reading as the rest of the family (minus Kevin) enter...

Luke says, "Hey, welcome back. How did it go?"

Helen responds, "Didn't you watch, Luke? The council meeting was live on the public access channel."

Will adds, "And they went live for my interview with Kevin on WPFK."

"Um, I was too nervous to watch."

Marcus says, "We won! The vote was tied because some woman abstained."

Will smiles. "Dr. Presley, if you can believe that."

"The woman who has been criticizing you since you took the chief's job back? Wow, that's almost like a miracle."

Joan says, "Actually, it was more a case of her doing the right thing. I spoke with her after the meeting, and she said she still thought Dad was incompetent and overpaid, but she never doubted his honesty."

Will responds, "She said that? Huh, I may have to upgrade my opinion of her from monstrous shrew to a mere pain-in-the-ass."

Everyone chuckles for a moment.

Marcus says, "Well, I'm headed upstairs. I promised to review Tom's closing statement. Goodnight everyone."

Helen says, "Goodnight, Dad."

Will briefly rubs his hands together. "And I think I'll celebrate with a glass of vino and some of that leftover lasagna."

"Will, you're going to eat this late?"

"Hey, it's a celebration."

Helen smiles. "You're right. In fact, I'll even join you."

"That's my beautiful gal."

They share a kiss, followed by Joan's automatic, "Eww." Smiling, and arm-in-arm, Will and Helen head for the kitchen. Joan joins Luke on the couch.

Joan asks, "So how was Grace?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Jeep was slightly out of position when we got home. I felt the hood. It was still warm."

Luke sighs. "Ever since you started playing detective, it has become annoyingly difficult to keep secrets around here. Yes, I used my over-ride device to allow me to leave the house and visit Grace. I had to. It might be my last time to see her."

"Why do you say that?"

"The trial wraps up tomorrow. All that's left is my statement to the jury and closing arguements. By tomorrow night, I could be on my way to state prison."

"Not going to happen. I give you my personal, 100 percent guarantee this jury will never convict you. Worse case scenario will be a hung jury."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't tell you how I know this, but one of the jurors is totally on your side."

"Joan...you didn't do something stupid like bribing a juror, or...offering sexual favors?"

Joan snorts with laughter. "Sexual favors? Hardly. The way things are going, I'll be a virgin forever. No, everything is on the up and up, but sometimes fate deals you a trump card. By the way, why are you making a statement instead of taking the stand?"

"If you had seen the way the D.A. tore apart Mrs. Polonsky, you wouldn't be asking. Grandpa and Mr. Murphy both agreed, a simple statement was best."

"A look'em in the eye and be sincere sort of thing?"

"Precisely."

"Then you've got it made. The jury would have to be as dumb as a box of rocks not to see you're one of the good guys."

"Why Joan, that's one of the nicest..."

"Of course you're still an annoying geek."

Luke grabs a pillow and throws it at Joan. She catches it and runs to the stairs. Joan tosses the pillow back at Luke, who ducks it. Quickly, Luke gathers several more pillows and chases after his sister. They run up the stairs, Luke inexpertly heaving pilows while Joan shrieks with laughter...

X X X X X

3-22-06/late Wednesday morning.

In superior court, Judge Claymore raps her gavel, and the trial resumes...

"Mr. Murphy, do you have a next witness?"

"Just one, your honor. My client wishes to exercise his right to make a statement."

"Very well. Members of the jury, you may not be familiar with this right, but it is not at all an uncommon event. Defendants have a right to make a statement as to their view of what happened, without having to endure the ordeal of cross-examination. Mr. Girardi, you may proceed."

With surprising calm, Luke stands, and without any notes, speaks directly to the the jury.

"On the day of Sgt. Carlisle's funeral, I was there as a member of the family of the chief of police. My girlfriend Grace also attended as the daughter of a city councilman. It wasn't until after the funeral that we found a brief moment to speak in the cemetery's chapel. Grace and I had put our dating on hold while she sought counseling from the district psychiatrist, Dr. Hunter. Grace told me she was making excellent progress in her therapy, and she wanted to resume our relationship. We made plans to meet later that evening. Grace said there were some serious issues we needed to discuss. When we seperated, and as I was walking back to my vehicle, that was one of the happiest moments of my life. I had missed Grace terribly, and I was ecstatic at the thought of resuming our life as boyfriend and girlfriend. That may be why I didn't notice the person hiding in the back seat. By the time I realized there was motion behind me, I was paralyzed by an intense pain at the back of my skull. I remember my body twitching spasmodically, and the pain seemed to go on forever. I then lost consciousness. The next thing I was aware of was being in the back seat of a police car. I was handcuffed, my jacket was missing, and I had a massive headache. I was shocked to find I was charged with shooting Grace. Members of the jury, I love Grace with all of my heart, and I never could hurt her. From the first moment I met her, I knew our lives were entwined forever. I rejoice at the knowledge we are having a child together, and when this trial is over, my first action will be to go to Grace's side. I swear to God, and by all the love I have in my heart, I am innocent."

Luke sits down, looking exhausted. He is surprised to note that a couple of the jurors are wiping tears from their eyes.

Claymore says, "If there are no more witnesses or motions, we can move on to closing arguements. Ms Drake, are you ready?"

"Yes your honor. Members of the jury, the defendant's statement was certainly moving, but it is time to set aside this teenage soap opera and return to reality. The charge is attempted murder. When we look to means, motive and opportunity, we see Luke Girardi--as simple as one, two, three. His Jeep, his revolver and his capture while still behind the wheel only minutes later. Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for a little common sense. Are we to believe some wild, movie plot fantasy involving mysterious, unknown assasins and a bizarre frame-up? Or will we believe the simple truth that Luke put on gloves and a ski mask that he later threw away. He was found in a near catatonic state not from some electrical shock, but from the shocking realization of his horrible deed. The defense will argue reasonable doubt. Please keep that in mind. Reasonable, not far-fetched. Now by all accounts, Luke Girardi has spent his days as an intelligent and pleasant person, which makes this situation all the more sad. However, we can not allow our sympathy to sway us from our duty. When you convict Mr. Girardi, I promise to seek the mildest punsihment possible for what is essentially a nice young man who panicked and made a terrible mistake. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your service."

D.A. Drake confidently returns to her table, pausing for only a moment to cast a pitying glance at Luke.

Judge Claymore says, "Your turn, Mr. Murphy."

"Thank you your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the D.A. and I agree on one fundamental thing, Luke Girardi is indeed a very nice young man. Everyone says so, including the parents of the victim, who are here today giving their support to Luke. Talk about reasonable doubt! If Grace's parents have no doubt about Luke's innocence, how can we? Now, as to that: 'Simple as one, two, three'... One, we saw a tape where Marie Brown claimed Luke checked out of gun club storage the revolver used in the shooting. Although, conflicting expert testimony differs as to whether or not Luke's signature was real or forged. Two, we saw a second videotape where the same Marie Brown claimed she lied on the first tape, and that she was involved in a conspiracy to frame Luke. Three, Mrs. Brown is unavailable to clear up this discrepancy because she has gone missing for a second time. Now the D.A. and I have a lot of experience with trials, and I have to tell you that witnesses just don't keep appearing and disappearing with wildly changing stories. Far from being as simple as one, two, three, this situation is seriously screwed up! The D.A. asks you to use common sense. Does this situation seem common? Even if we didn't have this mess to consider, let's put common sense to use in the rest of this case. A certified genius uses his own gun and car and then deliberately drops the gun so it can be used in evidence against him. BUT, he wears gloves and a ski mask that mysteriously disappear? The only two items that could have identified the real shooter! And what of the two unexplained electrical burns on the back of Luke's neck--a massive coincidence? Finally, there is the matter of motive. Did you hear the D.A. establish that Luke knew of Grace's pregnancy? No! And remember, she has to PROVE her case. The D.A. has failed to do this. Reasonable doubt exists, and it is your duty to acquit. Thank you."

A sweaty Tom Murphy gratefully returns to his seat.

Claymore says, "Considering the hour, we will break for lunch and then return for jury instruction."

X X X X X

3-23-06/late Thursday afternoon.

The entire Girardi family sits behind Luke and the defense table. Everyone waits nervously for the jury to appear.

Helen says, "I can't believe the jury took all night and half of today to reach a verdict."

Will reponds, "It's really not unusual. Don't read anything into it."

Kevin says, "Besides, I get another exclusive interview."

Joan snipes, "Mom is right. What are you going to do when the Girardis stop making headlines?"

"Never going to happen. Say, aren't you overdue for your next scandal?"

"I'll keep you updated. Hey, here they come..."

Led by Juror God, the jury re-enters the courtroom. A moment later, Judge Claymore enters. After the 'all rise/be seated' ritual, the gavel is banged...

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?"

Juror God replies, "Yes your honor."

The court clerk takes the verdict form and hands it to the judge. After glancing at it, she sends it back.

"Please read the verdict."

With a smile, Juror God reads, "We the jury find the defendant not guilty of all charges."

"The court thanks you for your service. Mr. Girardi, you are free to go. Case closed."

The judge bangs her gavel and exits the courtroom. Luke shakes hands with Tom Murphy, and give his grandfather a big hug. The rest of the Girardis and the Polonskys soon join in the celebration.

Helen announces, "Hey everyone, a big party at our house tomorrow night at six. Everyone is welcomed!"

Marcus says, "Sounds like fun, but I'm catching the evening flight to Miami. I have a new bride waiting for me!"

Luke says, "Grandpa, how can I ever thank you enough?"

Marcus laughs. "That's what is so good about family, Luke. You don't have to. It's all done out of love."

Kevin says, "Luke, time for your fifteen minutes of fame. The cameras of WPFK await you."

The Girardi family exits enmasse, but once again Joan lingers behind. She walks over to Juror God, A.K.A. Dr. Hallowell.

Joan asks, "Twenty eight hours to reach a verdict? Don't tell me, you were the lone, stubborn hold out who slowly persuaded the others to join your side?"

"You watch too many movies, Joan. It was actually quite routine. As foreman, I merely made sure all the evidence was reviewed before we voted. In the end, it only took one ballot."

"You didn't pull any strings for Luke, did you?"

Juror God shakes his head. "Free will, remember? Of course I knew Luke was innocent, but the other jurors fairly reached their own conclusions."

"Then it's finally over...including the waiting?"

"Yes Joan, the time has finally come."

At that moment, Helen peers into the room.

"Joan! You're getting into the habit of falling behind."

"Sorry Mom, but I stopped to thank Dr. Hallowell."

"To thank who?"

Joan looks around, but once again she is alone.

"Wow, that's getting annoying... I mean, he just left. Say Mom, is it okay if I invite a few people to tomorrow night's party?"

"Like the sub-defectives? Sure honey, invite anyone you want."

"Thanks, because there are some people I'm just dying to bring together."

X X X X X

3-20-06/Friday evening

At the Girardi home, the small celebration party is in full swing. Besides the five Girardis, guests include: Steven and Toni Chadwick, John and Dylan Hunter, Rabbi and Mrs. Polonsky, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Murphy, Father Ken, Adam Rove and the Friedman. Kevin is holding a copy of that morning's Herald with the banner headline: SOLD!

Will says, "I can't believe Ryan sold the Herald, and so suddenly."

Kevin says, "Actually, there were rumors circulating around the paper weeks before I was fired. What's really surprising is that today is the last edition."

Father Ken remarks, "Only until Monday when the new owners take over. Mr. Hunter in his last editorial said he was giving the Herald staff the weekend off in thanks for their service."

Kevin responds, "And he arranged for the Arcadia Free Press to deliver copies of their newspaper on Saturday and Sunday. That's unheard of. I wonder what he's up to?"

Murphy says, "Maybe he was just creating a bigger headline so he could bury the news of Luke's acquital the way he did."

Steven says, "The rumor I heard is that he's getting rid of business encumbrances so he will be free to make a run at the mayor's office."

Polonsky shakes his head. "Except that the Herald was the center of his power base in Arcadia. This weakens his position."

Dr. Hunter says, "Maybe he was just strapped for cash? I heard his expenses over the past year have been pretty high."

(The doorbell rings.)

Helen asks, "Now who could that be almost an hour after the party has started?"

Joan calls out, "Everyone, please give me your attention! Thanks. I invited some special guests, and asked them to come an hour later. You may find their addition to this gathering a bit odd, but I ask that you remain calm and polite. I promise I'll explain later."

The doorbell rings again, and Will goes to answer it. Helen and Dr. Hunter move in close to Joan.

Helen asks, "Honey, what are you up to?"

Dr. Hunter asks, "Is this part of an assignment?"

"Let's just say, tonight has been Officially Sanctioned."

Will opens the door and is surprised to find Capt. Hoytt (looking awkward in civilan clothes) and Barry Caldwell, The Bear.

"Gentlemen, welcome. Please come in."

Hoytt says, "Thanks Chief. I was a little surprised to get your invite."

"As you can see, you're not the only senior officer here."

Hoytt spots Lt. Chadwick, and automatically heads towards her. The Bear sees Kevin and rolls his way.

"Bear, it's good to see you. I'm sorry we drifted apart."

"We've missed you at basketball, Kevin."

"I've been busy with handicap golf. Once you get over the embarassment of being strapped to a golf cart, it's actually a lot of fun."

"I'll have to give it a try sometime."

The doorbell rings again and Will is stunned to find D.A. Melanie Drake standing there.

"What the hell? Ms Drake?"

"You seemed surprised to see me, Chief. Almost as surprised as I was to be invited to this party."

Joan hastily joins them. "Uh Dad, remember we decided to bury the hatchet for the good of law-enforcement in Arcadia? Welcome Ms Drake, let me get you a drink."

The party goes silent as Joan escorts the D.A. over to the drinks cart. Helen joins Will at the door.

Will quietly remarks, "Our daughter has gone crazy again."

(The doorbell rings once more.)

Helen replies, "You may be right. I'll get this one. I don't think your nerves can stand another shock."

Helen answers the door to Monica Burke.

"Mrs. Burke? Oh, how good to see you again. Welcome to our party. We were just discussing the big announcement by your boss."

A sullen Mrs. Burke enters. "Yes, it came as quite a shock to a lot of people."

"Does this mean you will soon be working for our next mayor?"

"One never knows what the future may bring."

As the guests begin to circulate, Joan and Friedman set up a laptop computer near the television.

Joan announces, "Everyone, if I can have your attention again? If you all have a drink and can find a place to sit, we have arranged some entertainment for you. With the help of The Friedman, who is my cherished friend and I.T. guy, we will display what is in my laptop on our new high-def TV. Dylan, Adam could you dim a few lights? Thanks."

On the TV comes the first image, a picture of Ryan Hunter with the caption: 'The Face of Evil in Arcadia'. A couple of people snicker.

Joan continues, "You may laugh, but most of the people in this room know that a monster has been living amongst us for the past year. In the next image, you will see a list of 18 incidents involving the anti-religion terrorist campaign Arcadia has suffered. It starts with the church vandalism in Marston a year ago, and ends with the attack on the Islamic Center earlier this month."

Will says, "Eighteen? The official police list has only sixteen."

"Sadly, I had to include Sgt. Carlisle's murder to the list. Also the attack on me back in September. Now in the next image, we have a split screen that shows Ryan Hunter's whereabouts for all 18 events. As you can see, he has an alibi for all of them."

Drake becomes immediately dubious. "For every one? The odds against that must be huge."

Luke says, "By my calculations...262,144 to one."

Joan continues. "Next we have the record of cash withdrawals from Ryan's debit card account. A steady 4,000 dollar weekly payout until September, when Paul Atwell died. Then the amount drops to half that."

Drake notes, "Those are confidential records. How did you get them, Miss Girardi?"

"Ms Drake, here's the deal. This is my presentation, and if you ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies. Now Ryan had a ready explanation as to where the money went. He claims he was supporting two mistresses. This woman..."

(As the image of Vera Lewis appears, Joan notices a look of extreme annoyance cross Melanie Drake's face. Oh no, not her too?)

"Uh, Vera Lewis and her room mate, Marla Bennett." (The photo of Vera and Marla passioantely kissing appears on screen.) "As you can see, Ryan the super stud lied. The only passion in this group was between these two women. Ryan invented the story of the two mistresses to cover his tracks. To that end, I had Roy Roebuck, who just arrived in Denver, check out the ski lodge Ryan and Vera stayed at during Christmas vacation in Aspen. The hotel staff confirmed Vera and Marla were a hot item while Ryan was a lookey-loo. Further, Roy claimed that Marla Bennett was familiar to him in a mug shot sort of way. He urged me to check into her background. I did that months ago and found nothing. Still, I went over the files of the anti-religion case for the first time in weeks. There I found a photo Carlisle added to the file the day he died. A picture of the woman who bought the spray paint used in the Marston vandalism."

The Marston photo of Marla appears.

Will says, "I remember Carlisle showing me this. The quality is so bad, it's almost useless."

"Fortunately, I have a brillant I.T. guy on my side. Friedman?"

Friedman works at the computer while explaining. "If we compare side-by-side the Marston photo and one of Marla Bennett, we can immediately see a close likeness. I can then digitally add a scarf and sunglasses identical to the Marston picture, and then blur the image to match the quality of the security camera photograph... Voila!"

Toni says, "They're identical! This links Ryan to the Marston crime."

Joan says, "Sort of, but there's more. On Labor Day weekend, this man, Paul Atwell, and an accomplice attacked me in an alley. Fortunately, a courageous rescue by Dr. John Hunter kept me alive."

Will adds, "For which we will always be grateful. Atwell was identified as one of the anti-religion terrorists when his fingerprint was found on a shell casing at the scene of the shooting of Rev. Washington. His partner was later identified as Ed Heugel."

Joan continues, "And he fit the general discription of my second attacker: tall, beefy and very strong. Unfortunately, Mr. Heugel wasn't the second terrorist."

Drake says, "But Heugel's body was found in the charred rubble of St. Clement's."

Joan nods. "Yeah, when you become a risk to Ryan Hunter, your life expectancy drops considerably. That's why Atwell died, and then Heugel. Now the common factor that links all of this together is this man..." (A new image appears.)

Dylan says, "That's Charles Jenkins, my uncle's chauffeur."

Joan adds, "Charlie, as he is known, lives in the apartment across from Vera Lewis. He's a former member of the army's C.I.D., sort of a military detective. He was the one who investigated the Paul Atwell case for the army before Atwell was dishonorably discharged. Now as to Jenkin's link to Heugel... Luke?"

Luke says, "I used the same genealogy website I once used to find Dad's half-brother. Heugel and Jenkins were second cousins, and they grew up in Arcadia while living in the same apartment building."

Drake asks, "How do you know Atwell and Jenkins kept in touch after leaving the army?"

Joan replies, "Jenkin's apartment manager confirmed it."

Will says, "Wait, we questioned every apartment manager and landlord in town. Hundreds of interviews. We couldn't have missed that apartment building."

"I wondered about that too, and since lately Adam has had a lot of free time on his hands, I asigned that job to him."

Adam nervously clears his throat. "It turned out the original manager retired a few days before Atwell died. I tracked down the guy to a trailer park on the south edge of town. He recognized Atwell's photo, and confirmed he was a frequent visitor of Jenkins, Bennett and Lewis."

Drake says, "All of this is intriguing, and heavily tainted with illegalities, but all you've proven is that Ryan Hunter's associates are linked to these series of crimes. What about Ryan's personal involvement?"

Joan replies, "That brings us to Mrs. Burke. Okay lady, it's now or never."

"I-I want it understood that I'm here to be fully co-operative, and I expect in return considerable leniency." Mrs Burke replies.

Drake responds, "I'll guarantee that right now."

Mrs. Burke sighs. "Alright, what Joan Girardi has said is true. My assigned role was to be the liason between Mr. Hunter and his operatives. This minimized direct contact between him and them, but it also left them to their own ideas and actions much too much."

Joan asks, "Like the murder of Sgt. Carlisle?"

"Yes, Vera Lewis killed the sergeant when he recognized Marla's photo in her apartment. Somehow, Charlie was able to confuse the time of death while Mr. Hunter helped establish Vera's alibi."

Joan says, "Also, Ryan has had an informant high up in the police force for a long time..."

Hoytt holds up his hand. "Don't bother pointing me out. Yes, it was me. Chief, I had no idea Ryan Hunter was this kind of man. When he became the head of the citizen's watchdog commitee, he came to me and asked me to be his eyes and ears on the inside. I thought I was helping to keep the force honest and accountable."

Will asks, "And you got nothing in return?"

"Well, some tickets to concerts and sporting events, and a few free dinners at first class retaurants. Chief, I know I've screwed up and can't go on after this. You'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning."

Joan says, "And that leaves the 40,000 dollars that was used to frame my Dad. Roy Roebuck also confirmed meetings between Ryan and Mr. Caldwell at that same ski lodge."

Everyone looks at The Bear, who hangs his head in shame...

"I guess there's no point in my denying it, is there?"

Kevin responds, "Bear, you can't be serious. Why? For money?"

"No, for a chance to walk again! I heard of this experimental neural bypass operation in China. The results have been encouraging, but it costs half a million to get in the program. Ryan promised to pay my way if I helped him. Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Kevin says, "Dude, I heard about that program and checked into it. It was just an internet scam that originated out of Nigeria."

"Damn. You mean I sold my soul for nothing?"

Drake says, "Mr. Caldwell, it you're willing to also testify against Ryan Hunter, I can promise leniency."

"I'll gladly do anything to nail that bastard."

Drake responds, "Then Chief, we have enough to arrest the man. I'm authorizing you to bring in Ryan Hunter."

Will smiles. "The sweetest words I've ever heard. I'm personally going to slap the handcuffs on that man. Toni, I want you to organize the arrests of Vera Lewis and Charlie Jenkins. Be especially careful with Jenkins."

"I will Chief, and I'm really looking forward to arresting the woman that killed Carlisle."

Hoytt says, "Chief, can I ask a favor? Let me act one more time as a real cop. Let me go with you."

"Alright Captain, I guess 30 years of service earns you that much."

Mrs. Burke says, "If you're going after Mr. Hunter, try the Herald building. He's there removing personal items from his office."

Will calls out, "Then let's roll everyone."

Drake says, "Mrs. Burke, Mr. Caldwell, I'll need you to come with me to my office to make formal statements. I'll have to hand you off to my deputy since I must recuse myself for, um, personal reasons."

As various people head for the door, Joan calls out...

"Dad, wait! I want to be there when you arrest Ryan."

"Joan, that's not a good idea."

Dr. Hunter says, "Will, after all she's been through, and all she's done for us, doesn't Joan deserve this?"

Nearly everyone in the room adds their agreement.

Will sighs. "Okay, you can come, but you will do exactly what I say young lady. Agreed?"

"Totally, and thanks, Dad."

Joan joins the departing group.

X X X X X

Not long afterward, a pair of police cars arrive at the Herald building just before Will pulls up. The police and Joan approach the building, which is completely dark except for the lobby and offices on the top floor.

Joan points upward. "Those lights up there, that's Ryan's office."

Will raps on the glass door, and displays his badge. A sole security guard responds. He is a large, unkempt man who looks to be the unreliable sort. He has long, unwashed blond hair, a full beard with crumbs scattered through it, thick glasses, and he reeks of beer.

"Uh yeah, can I help you, Dude?"

"We're looking for Ryan Hunter. Is he here?"

"Yeah man, Mr. Hunter went up to his office over an hour ago. He's the only other person in the building."

Will barks out, "Alright, Officer Sullivan, remain in the lobby. Conrad guard the rear exit, and Chang, you watch the stairs. Rodriguez, you come with Capt. Hoytt and me."

"And me too, Dad?"

Will hesitates. "Yes, I suppose."

The four of them get on the first elevator, and as the door begins to close, the guard calls out to them...

"Hey Dude, this time of night, the elevators are programmed to return to the ground floor once you step off."

Will nods his acknowledgement. The elevator begins its' ascent to the top floor while bland music plays in the background.

Will says, "Here's what we are going to do. Capt. Hoytt and I will enter Ryan's office while Joan stays on the elevator. Rodriguez, if there's trouble, you will send my daughter down to the lobby before backing us up. Joan, you will not leave this elevator unless I say it is okay. Understood?"

"Dad, I'm not some two year old. I get it."

Moments later, the elevator door opens on the top floor. Hoytt and Will, guns drawn, carefully enter the outer lobby area. Rodriguez stands in the doorway of the elevator, gun drawn but at his side. For a couple of intense minutes Joan waits fearfully while Hoytt and her Dad enter Ryan's office. Joan breathes a sigh of relief when Will reappears at the door.

"Okay, you can come in."

Joan and Rodriguez step off the elevator, which begins its' automatic return to the main lobby. They enter Ryan's office, but disappointingly, there is no sign of him.

Joan asks, "We missed him?"

Will shrugs. "Maybe. He might be hiding somewhere in the building, or he might have gone out the back way without the guard noticing him."

Joan notes, "This is odd. Mrs. Burke said he was packing up his personal items, but everything is still here."

Hoytt says, "Hey, here's something unusual." (He points to a portable DVD player with a sign that says, PLAY ME.) "There's a disc in the device. Let's see what he has to say."

Hoytt pushes play, and instantly Ryan's image appears...

"Hello Joan. I'm assuming you're there with your father. Hello Will and anyone else who may be watching. I'm Ryan Hunter, and this is my confession. For the most part, all of the charges laid at my door by Joan Girardi are true. I was the one behind the so-called anti-religion terror campaign. Although truthfully, my true aim was to prove to the world that God is not worthy of all the worship he receives. Why would I want to prove that, you may ask? Because since I was fourteen, I've been able to see and speak with God on a one-to-one basis..."

Hoytt scoffs, "What a nut job."

"In the many years we have spoken together, I have come to some startling conclusions. God is not all powerful, all-wise, infallible or all-loving. He is a deity who isn't worthy of our respect, let alone our worship. God has tied himself up in so many rules of his own making, he can no longer intervene in the lives of those calling out to him for help. The world suffers while an ego-centric God who is more concerned with legalities than duty, stands by and denies he has any flaws. People, we must in essence go on strike against God. Cease worshipping him until he comes to his senses. After all, what is a god without worshippers? Little more than a myth."

Hoytt grumbles, "I can't believe I was fooled by this lunatic."

"You may be wondering why I started my war against God in Arcadia? It was because of a high school girl of seventeen..."

Joan automatically says, "Eighteen."

"Named Joan Girardi. You see, she has the same gift I have. Since she was fifteen, Joan has been able to see and speak with God."

All three men stare at Joan.

Will asks, "Joan...?"

Joan shakes her head. "Just listen."

"Joan, I thought you would be a worthy opponent, and I was right. It seems you have won. My only consolation is to point out where you were wrong, starting in September. I had nothing to do with the attack on you. I foolishly mentioned to Charlie and Paul that you were my enemy, and in a Becket-like moment, they chose to rid me of your troublesome self. When my brother saved you in that alley, it was the only time I was ever grateful for John's penchant for heroics. As for Paul Atwell's fate, I never intended for him to die, but when I let Charlie know that Paul had been found out...well, Charlie did what Charlie does best. I will admit, hanging the body in your home was my little touch."

Will mutters, "Sick bastard."

"Paul's death had the effect of driving Marla Bennett out of town. She and Vera had been useful in gathering supplies and with reconnaisance, but I had promised them no one would die. A lie of course. After that, Charlie received some needed supplies from Ed Heugel, his cousin and childhood friend. When Heugel finally figured everything out and threatened to go to the police, Charlie did what Charlie does best. After getting rid of Heugel in the St. Clement's explosion, we decided to lay low for awhile. I began my current plan to frame your brother and father, but unfortunately that all hinged upon the incompetent Marie Brown. By the way, she was the one who shot Grace Polk. It was laughable that you thought the Figliola girl could do such a thing. Unfortunately, with all of Marie's bungling, Charlie had to do what Charlie does best..."

Joan whispers, "Oh God, not another death."

"Finally Joan, there was Adam Rove. After I saved his life and hired him at the Herald, I fully expected the two of you to reconcile. I was then going to turn him against you. However, your unexpected relationship with my nephew Dylan spoiled those plans, so I settled for framing him for theft. My congratulations on turning Dylan against me, Joan. I had high hopes for getting my nephew to follow in my footsteps. Well, that's about it. Will, if you're wondering where I am, I'm on the roof of this building, looking at the lights of the city I once held in my hand. Don't bother trying to get to me, you'll never make it. You see, I've lined the Herald with packs of C-4 explosives, and you activated a timer when you started this recording. This building is going to blow up in exactly one minute. Goodbye Joan. Let's see if your God can save you now."

Will blurts into the radio, "This is Girardi. Evacuate the building. Run fyour lives, it's going to blow!"

The three men run for the door.

Rodriguez says, "We'll never make it. The elevator returned to the lobby!"

Joan yells, "Dad, no! This way! Ryan's private elevator."

The three men quickly reverse direction and join Joan.

Hoytt says, "There's a security keypad. Does anyone know the three digit code number?"

Joan presses 4-6-3, and the elevator door opens. All four squeeze into the tiny space, and the elevator begins its' rapid descent.

Joan says, "It's an express to the ground floor, and opens near the rear exit."

Rodriguez responds, "Thirty seconds. How did you know the security code?"

"The matching numbers spell out the one word people would never associaste with Ryan."

Will says, "Four-six-three. G-O-D. Damn, we forgot the DVD disc!"

"In my bag, Dad."

"Good think..."

A sudden explosion rocks the building and causes the lights to flicker, but the elevator continues its' descent.

Hoytt comments, "That was up high. Probably on the floor we started on."

A second explosion shakes the builder harder. The regular lights go out, but the emergency ones automatically snap on. Still, the elevator continues its' smooth downward ride.

Hoytt notes, "That was much closer. He's blowing the supports for the upper floors."

Will adds, "So their weight will smash into the lower ones, collapsing the building like a house of cards."

The elevator lands at the ground floor, but just as the door begins to open, the loudest, strongest explosion yet shakes everything, and sends them slamming into each other. All the power goes out and the door freezes, but Hoytt and Will manage to open it manually. In the corridor, the sound of the building collapsing is unmistakeable. The ground is shaking like an earthquake, walls and ceilings are collapsing, and glass is shattering everywhere. Through the rear exit doors there is a nightmarish scene of heavy smoke, thick dust and huge amounts of falling debris.

Will shouts, "We have no choice. Take a deep breath and run like hell!"

The four of them slam through the exit doors and begin running across the parking lot. The air chokes their lungs and burns their eyes. The sound of huge concrete slabs smashing into the ground deafens them. Joan, in the best shape of her life due to her soccer practice, takes the lead, but Rodriguez is right on her heels. Joan glances over her shoulder and sees Will is only a few paces behind. Capt. Hoytt, breathing hard, lags far to the rear. Joan Girardi's last conscious thought is: 'Dad runs pretty good for a man of fifty'.

Then came the pain, followed by total darkness...

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
